


Fallin' All In You

by Capitano



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Belts, Bottom Shawn, Butt Plugs, Dom Nick Jonas, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Shawn Mendes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitano/pseuds/Capitano
Summary: Shawn Mendes messes up and Nick Jonas helps set him straight.





	1. Chapter 1

Shawn had just stepped out of the elevator to his building when he saw Nick Jonas standing at the door to his penthouse suite. Shawn would never admit out loud to anyone that he had a crush on the 26 year old singer. And there he was standing in front of him with a tight form fitting white t-shirt that showed off every muscle whether it was his abs, tapered back, massive biceps, or his bulging pectorals. And that wasn't the only bulge on the singer. Shawn could see Nick's obvious bulge and had to focus in order to not get too aroused.

"Hey Nick! What's up? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked as he started unlocking the door.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk to you about something." Nick said calmly as they both entered the penthouse.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shawn asked feeling like Nick was possibly upset about something as Nick closed and locked the door.

"So have you seen what the tabloids are talking about lately?" Nick said as he held up his phone with an article pulled up. Shawn grabbed the phone and saw an article all about him getting drunk at a bar.

"Shit. This is not good." Shawn said as he started panicking.

"Don't worry I have people working to have all of the articles taken down but come on Shawn. We talked about this. What did I say?"

"No drinking in public. Only at private venues." Shawn answered shyly, sensing Nick was upset. A couple months ago Shawn had gone to Nick asking for Nick to mentor him because Shawn wanted to expand his platform and Nick was his only close friend that actually had a large following and had maintained it without any bumps. Nick had only asked that Shawn follow his guidelines and pay the price if he didn't. Shawn had a feeling he was about to find out what that price was.

"Exactly and what did you do. You did the complete opposite. I'm honestly really disappointed in you buddy." Nick said and Shawn felt those words hit him right in the heart. He didn't want to disappoint Nick. He needed to fix this.

"Please, Nick. How can I make it up to you?" Shawn begged.

"I don't know man." Nick replied as he scratched the back of his head as he sat down in a chair.

"Please, Nick. I'll do anything." Shawn begged even more desperately.

"Strip."

"What?" Shawn asked shocked.

"I said take off your clothes." Nick repeated.

Shawn stood there for a second and considered it before deciding that he really wanted to fix this and not have Nick be disappointed in him. Shawn pulled his shirt off and then pulled his shoes and pants off as well, throwing them on the couch. Shawn then stood there in his Calvin Klein briefs. He had only worn boxer briefs for the ad while really he wore briefs all the time.

"The underwear too. And the socks." Nick said as Shawn's face when beet red in a second. Shawn was about to be bare naked in front of his crush. And he still had no idea what he had planned. Shawn pulled his underwear down and stepped out of them and then pulled each sock off. He didn't cover his penis cause he figured that would only draw attention to it.

"Come here." Nick said as Shawn nervously approached the older man in the chair till he was basically standing in between his knees. Nick then guided Shawn around to his right and, before Shawn could even register what was happing, Nick bent Shawn over his lap with his big bare round bubble butt up in the air, completely vulnerable.

"Nick? What are you doing?" Shawn asked dumbly being he was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen.

"As punishment for disobeying me, I am going to spank you forty times. You will count each one out and thank me. Do you understand?" Nick asked as he laid his hand on Shawn's ass.

"Yes, sir." Shawn replied, feeling that calling him Nick wasn't appropriate for their current situation. Nick then raised his hand up and let it fall harshly down on Shawn's ass, earning him a yelp from the young man while watching the red handprint bloom where he had made contact.

"One. Thank you, sir." Shawn counted as he grit his teeth through the pain. 

Nick kept going, laying down slap after slap on Shawn's ass. Shawn was hissing and yelping. Squirming and flailing. With each smack, Shawn was reminded that he needed to be better. Not just for his fans or for himself, but for Nick. Shawn only wanted to make Nick proud. By the time Nick got to thirty, Shawn was openly sobbing from the pain, both from the guilt and from the spanking itself. Shawn's ass was already a deep red and warm to the touch.

"Stand up." Nick said as Shawn stood hoping that Nick had decided to stop early. Shawn's hands started to reach back for his burning ass cheeks before Nick stopped him. "Unless you want me to add another twenty, I wouldn't do that if I were you." That was all Shawn needed as a warning before he dropped his hands to his sides. Nick then placed a hand on the small of his back and lead him over to the window that overlooked the city.

"For these last ten you are going to count and thank me as you've been doing but you are also going to apologize. Not to me, but the world. Hands on the window, buddy." Nick instructed.

"Yes, sir." Shawn said as he stood there leaning on the window with his hands with his ass vulnerable to Nick's hand.

Suddenly something hard and thick came down across Shawn's ass, getting a scream from the singer. Shawn saw in the reflection of the glass that Nick was holding the belt that Shawn had been wearing. Shawn started balling from the pain of the last stroke and from the nine more that were on their way.

"Thirty-one. Thank you, sir..... I'm sorry." a damn of emotions broke as Shawn apologized then and suddenly new tears came pouring rushing down his face. It only got worse as Nick kept up his punishment. Shawn wanted to beg Nick to stop so that the pain in his ass would halt but Shawn knew that the pain of guilt would never leave from inside him. Nick stopped before the last stroke.

"Ok Shawn. Once I give you this last stroke, all is forgiven ok? I'm not going to be upset with you anymore or disappointed with you from here on out. That means that any guilt you hold has to go away because all will be forgiven. One more bud. You're doing so good." Nick said as he nodded his head rapidly threw the tears while his head hung down, looking at the floor. "Look up for me."

Shawn looked up and out at the city and the world as Nick delivered the last of his punishment and Shawn cried.

"Forty. Thank you, sir. I'm sorry." Shawn said as he started to crumble to the floor before Nick grabbed him. Nick pulled Shawn into the tightest hug and softly ran a hand through the boys hair while rubbing his back whispering in his ear while Shawn balled into the mans shoulder.

"Shhh bud. Shhhhh. It's ok. All is forgiven. You did so good, ok? You were so good. Shhhh. Breathe." Nick said trying to get the boy in his arms to relax which seemed to be working until, before you knew it, Shawn stopped balling and the tears came to an almost complete stop save for a few stragglers. Nick pulled them over to the couch and sat down with Shawn straddling his lap, being careful of the kids most likely sensitive ass.

"I'm sorry Nick. I truly am." Shawn said as he looked into Nick's eyes.

"Hey, hey. All is forgiven. You don't need to apologize." Nick said. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. My ass on the other hand..." Shawn trailed off as he looked at a mirror behind him and saw that his ass looked like Mayweather had gone to town on it. "Safe to say I'll be not wearing any pants for awhile."

"Well it couldn't have been that bad for you." Nick said with a smirk as he looked down. Shawn followed his eyes to see that his dick, that was resting on Nick's chest, was almost fully erect. Shawn had not even noticed that throughout the entire spanking, his dick had been hard as a rock until towards the end of the belt. Nick had noticed though.

"Oh my god!" Shawn said as he tried to shoot up off of Nick's lap only for Nick to firmly hold him down.

"Hold up! Hold up! It's ok." Nick said.

"It is?" Shawn asked with a beet red face.

"Well only if you are so 'excited' because it was me spanking you and not just that you were getting a spanking?" Nick asked getting a nod fro the boy in his lap. "Come on you think I didn't notice that you liked me? Think that I didn't notice the way you always blush when I compliment you? Or how you shiver when ever I touch you? Or how you always seem to find a reason to bend over in front of me?" 

"Well I- it's just- I didn't-" 

"Look it's fine. I'm into you too." Nick said with a smile.

"You are?"

"Hell yeah baby. Now I think we should take this to the room baby. What do you think?" Nick asked getting a nod from Shawn.

If Shawn fell asleep twenty minutes later with a butt plug up his ass keeping Nick's cum from getting out while Nick rubbed lotion on to his ass, Shawn was not going to complain. 


	2. Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick shows Shawn that there can be pleasure to pain.

Shawn woke up the next morning laying on his stomach half on top of Nick. Nick's hand was on his ass that still felt pretty sore from the spanking he had received the night before. Shawn could also feel the plug in him as he started to stretch awake, feeling it move inside of him with every movement he made. Shawn then felt Nick's hand reach down and grab the base of the plug and press it into hime even more, getting an unavoidable moan from the younger man. 

"Go back to sleep, babe." That was going to take some getting used to for Shawn. 

"Nick, I need this thing out of me and something else taking its place." Shawn all but begged as he did so suggestively. 

"Well I'll decide when that plug comes out of you babe," Nick said as he tapped the base of the plug a couple of times. "And for now it's staying in." 

"Nick-" Shawn started before Nick covered his mouth gently. 

"Do I need to have you take another visit over my lap?" Nick warned. Shawn's dick started to harden at what that entailed but Shawn's ass was no where near ready for another punishment at the hands of Nick Jonas. Shawn shook his head no. "Good boy. Now lets go shower being someone can't go back to sleep." 

Nick hopped out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, leaving Shawn to sort through his sexual frustration and eventually join Nick in the steamy shower. 

"So are we boyfriends now?" Shawn asked as Nick started to scrub Shawn's chest with a soapy loofa. 

"Is that what you want?" Nick asked as he turned the younger man around to get his back while having him bare himself on the wall with his forearms. 

"Yeah? Yes. I do." Shawn stated as Nick brought the loofa down between his ass to play with the plug. 

"Then that's what I want." Nick whispered into Shawn's ear while pulling the plug out to where it was stretching Shawn the most before letting it slide back in. 

"So does that mean if I want the plug out..." 

"Not quite, baby boy." Nick said with a light slap to Shawn's ass, getting a yelp from the boy. Shawn's ass was still sensitive from his punishment the night before. Nick finished scrubbing Shawn clean and then rinsed the loofa, setting it in Shawn's hand. "My turn babe." 

Nick then swapped places with Shawn while the younger man got the loofa soaked with soap. Nick leaned on the wall with his back while Shawn nervously started to scrub Nick's chest, hesitantly moving down to his abs. Nick then softly grabbed his wrist and brought his hand down to his crotch. 

"You don't have to be afraid or nervous." Nick said. 

"I know." Shawn said with a shaky voice as he stroked Nick's dick with the loofa lightly. 

"I'm all yours baby." Nick said as he turned around and pushed his meaty ass out a little. Shawn took the loofa and ran it down his spine and between the cheeks of his ass. Shawn spent the rest of the shower exploring Nick's body with the loofa before Nick turned around and brought Shawn close in a passionate and intimate kiss, tugging on Shawn's hair a little while also squeezing Shawn's butt as well. 

"I'm going to make you breakfast." Nick said as he held onto Shawn's butt. 

"Ok. You can cook?" Shawn questioned. 

"Oh you just wait baby boy. I'm going to knock your socks off, that you or I will be wearing anything." Nick said as he shut off the water. Shawn and Nick dried off and then walked out to the kitchen. "You just sit down and I'll work my culinary magic and whip us up some amazing breakfast." Nick said as he kissed Shawn's forehead and got to work while Shawn gingerly sat down on the bar stool at the counter. 

Shawn couldn't lie that it turned him on to watch Nick work in the kitchen completely naked while he himself sat there naked as well. Not to mention the fact that there was a butt plug lodged up inside of him that Nick wouldn't let him take out. Shawn watched as Nick reached over and grab a small device when suddenly the plug inside of him started to vibrate on a low thrum. 

"Nick-" 

"Now that, baby, is only the beginning. In a couple of seconds, I'm going to turn this up to the highest setting and you're going to sit there and be a good boy, not playing with yourself. Ok?" Nick instructed. 

"Yes, Sir." Shawn said with a yelp as the butt plug boosted up in vibrations. Shawn started writhing around in his seat from the pleasure stemming from his ass. He could hardly believe this was happening. 

Nick then plated the food and turned off everything while then having Shawn stand up and walk over to the table, with wobbly legs of course. As soon as Shawn's bare butt hit the seat, the plug turned off. 

"Nick please." Shawn begged with a desperate shaky voice. 

"Not now baby boy. Eat your breakfast." Nick said with a smirk. 

At that moment Shawn looked down at the food in front of him for the first time he realized. Nick had dished up a cheesy chive omelette with french toast with caramel sauce topped with sliced strawberries as well as skillet breakfast potatoes. Shawn must have been really distracted with the vibrations earlier because Nick had even blended up some smoothies. 

"What's in the smoothie?" Shawn asked. 

"It's a Kale Avocado Cucumber smoothie. Try it babe." Nick said as he watched Shawn with desire. Shawn took a sip and was amazed with how amazing the smoothie tasted. "I hoped you would like it." 

"All of this looks amazing honestly. I feel bad because I'm not the most amazing cook myself." Shawn pointed out. 

"Don't worry you can repay me in other ways." Nick said with a smirk and an eye brow wriggle. The two finished their food and as soon as the dishes were dropped into the sink, Nick turned the vibrator back on. 

"Oh god. Nick." Shawn said as he braced himself on the counter. 

"You're going to call me Sir from now on. Understand?" Nick clarified. 

"Yes, Sir." Shawn gasped out as he hung his head low between his shoulders. 

"Also in a minute you're going to crawl on your hands and knees back to the bedroom while begging me to spank you." Nick commanded. 

"Yes Sir. Anything. Just please." Shawn begged while Nick gently pushed down on Shawn's shoulder so that he was on his hands and knees. Shawn immediately started crawling towards his bedroom. 

"Please spank me, Sir." 

"Spank me till my butt is red." 

"Make me beg for you to stop." 

"Please Sir." 

The next thing Shawn knew he was bent over Nick's knee with his ass up in the air. 

"You did so good for me baby boy. Now I'm going to spank you but this is going to be different then last night. Last night was a punishment. That's what's going to happen when you've been a bad boy. I'm about to show you what you'll get when you're my baby boy who deserves a reward. Now enjoy baby." Nick said as he then raised his hand up and brought it down on Shawn's butt. Where there had been disappointment last night, there was now affection. Shawn could feel affection through the way that Nick groped his butt at the end of each spank. Each spank also felt more like a kiss then a form of discipline. Nick made sure to keep the spanking going until he knew his boy was on the edge, which was evident in the way he was squirming not from the spanking but the pure ecstasy that was Nick was giving him. Nick then lifted Shawn up to sit in his lap with his back to Nick's chest. 

"Now baby. I'm going to need you to be so good for me and come for me. Come for me like the good boy that I know that you are. Come baby." and at that moment Shawn exploded, passing out in Nick's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if I should do another chapter and, if so, what you would like to see.


End file.
